


On His Knees

by Caius



Series: Motormaster and Ramjet [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Consensual Violence, M/M, Masochism, Plug and Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motormaster wants Ramjet on his knees. Ramjet, as per usual, just wants to get hurt. And off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of the [6 Days of Porn Meme](http://caia-comica.livejournal.com/124706.html). Set somewhere in the future of [Head-On Collisions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/68866), when Ramjet and Motormaster have worked out a mutually agreeable arrangement.

"On your knees!" Motormaster yelled at Ramjet from the other end of the hallway. Ramjet's fragging partner was unarmed, but in a fighting stance, fists out and ready to remind Ramjet of just _why_ he went to the truck for a good time.

"No!" Ramjet not-quite-transformed in the narrow space, launching himself waist-high through the air to ram his shiny newly-replaced nosecone into Motormaster's broad gray chestplate with as much force as he could muster.

Clang! Ramjet hit the forcefield, the delicious impact just barely warping his nosecone and forcing Motormaster back a step. But the truck was ready, and before Ramjet could back off for another pass, his shoulder vents were captured by two big strong hands.

"Harder, Motormaster, yes!" Ramjet struggled, pulling away as hard as he could to increase the damage as his vents were twisted and bent, inhibiting his cooling systems and causing him to heat him up _even faster_. "Motormaster!" Ramjet kicked him in the shin, hoping for more.

Motormaster delivered. "Knees!" One hand shifted from Ramjet's shoulder vent to his nosecone--Motormaster _knew_ what Ramjet liked!--and dug into the dent his chest had just made, warping the metal further and tingling deliciously on Ramjet's damaged sensor net.

Ramjet moaned in unrestrained bliss and fought back against him as hard as he could, kicking and punching at Motormaster's legs as he was pulled off balance, his wings slammed repeatedly into the floor at several delightfully dizzying angles.

"Yesss!" Ramjet said, his hands clawing at Motormaster's hips, battering helplessly against the forcefield. "More!"

"Knees!" Motormaster's cockpit-feet stomped on Ramjet's wings and legs, attempting to force him into the right position. Ramjet twisted his legs into incredibly painful positions as he tried--helplessly!--to resist Motormaster's sheer strength.

He activated his thrusters; Motormaster's yowl of _rage_ sent delightful vibrations through Ramjet. "Stop that!" Motormaster ordered; Ramjet just moaned and turned the thrusters on higher, causing himself to collide once again against Motormaster's legs. His face smashed this time rather than his nosecone, but the feeling of Motormaster's fingers digging through the plating, strength noticeably increased by the provocation and the need to keep himself balanced, made up for it a thousandfold.

"So slaggin' hot!" Ramjet yelled.

Motormaster growled with his entire body; Ramjet could feel it through the hands-- _both_ of them now, Motormaster must be pleased!--on his cockpit, and even more strongly through the feet on his wings. "Oh your _knees_!" Motormaster ordered, and with a final, painful twist, Ramjet overloaded and collapsed into the position indicated for him.

Motormaster deserved a reward for such a delightful time, right?

Ramjet beamed up at Motormaster, his twisted faceplates filled with post-overload bliss.

"My turn!" Motormaster growled, one hand (alas!) leaving Ramjet's nosecone to rip open his cockpit. Ramjet moaned, too blissed-out to even resist for the moment as the circuitry in his cockpit was torn and rearranged. Ramjet usually wasn't much for interfacing in the _strict_ sense--way too fiddly and delicate--but when the procedure started with his partner ripping out half of his hardware, _then_ he could get into it.

Fingers tingling with the energy of both force field and arousal dug through the equipment that was left, locating the connection that Motormaster wanted to use today. Ramjet's systems signaled their renewed interest with a hard pulse of interest; Ramjet's hands dug into the field protecting Motormaster's hips, unable to _reach_ the corresponding hardware, but it was still really sexy to hurt himself trying. Motormaster tore out a few more wires and Ramjet moaned, struggling to get off his knees only to tear his wings off further, succeeding for _just a moment_ in slamming the side of his cone into Motormaster's chest, before the remaining hand shoved him back. "PLEASE!"

A punch to his faceplates. " _I_ decide when you get it."

Ramjet whimpered, systems even more keyed up, but he held still.

Motormaster pet his cone, hand almost gentle on the warped metal, and then--after what seemed like an _eternity_ \--finally disengaged the forcefield just enough to open his panel, carefully take out and unwind his interface cable and plug--thick and strong and gray as the rest of him, Ramjet almost started struggling again at the sight, but he'd learned from numbing experience that at this point he had to be _still_ , or Motormaster would _stop_ \--and _finally_ plugged in.

Motormaster's fist contacted Ramjet's faceplates again as he pulsed energy through the connection, and Ramjet was _finally_ allowed to transmit his delight and desire and even pain as he started thrashing again, trying to get his wings kicked to pieces and his cone dented and twisted or even _removed_ \--"SLAG YES!" Ramjet yelled, voice blending with the rumble of Motormaster's engines and the off-key whine of his own as Motormaster overloaded hard, flooding Ramjet's damaged systems with _power_ and sadistic delight.

"So good!" Ramjet said, trying to crash his head into Motormaster's chest one more time.

Motormaster unplugged and kicked him away in disgust, letting him fall to the floor as he turned and walked away.

Ramjet overloaded once more, then his stressed systems tripped into recharge. It had been _awesome_!


End file.
